Geography
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: "What worried him the most was Katara. He always had deep feelings for her. It was incredibly great knowing that she loved him too. He couldn't feel happier. But she deserved to return to a normal life, with her family. He couldn't drag her into a complicated Avatar's world… Right?"


**I DON'T OWN THIS CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY. I JUST WRITE THIS FOR FUN.**

**H**ello everybody!

Well, english is not my first language, so sorry for the grammar mistakes. In spanish I have a lot of stories about Avatar, most Kataang (I love this pairing!) so I translate one of them with the help of a friend of mine: **JESUSFREAK-And-Proud-Of-It**. If this have any sense it's thanks him! The reason a did this it's 'cause I really want to speak english very soon!

**NOTE!:** This is like a song-fic, based in a song called "Geografía" (geography) Would be good if you listen the song while you read it :)

Please enjoy it! :D

* * *

If you feel it too, if you feel like it

Don't think about it, let's go now we are two

Why you don't hold my hand and take this ship?

Celebrating with a kiss that today is today?

That our homeland exists where you and I were

That everything will be close if we both were

That our homeland exists where you and I were

That everything will be close, let's just go

~_Geografía_ by _La Oreja de Van Gogh_ (LOVG)~

.

.

Well, this was a point he meditated on for a long time.

The war was over and peace could be seen from the horizon. But peace wouldn't just go to the door of each house. He needed to go to the borders of the world and to drag it like lead over all the cities.

The Earth King had prepared a beautiful party in Ba Sing Se. Things were going really well. Everyone was excited to play their own part in the world's reconstruction, including generals, kings, politicians and even civilians. They were happy. They were in a celebratory mood. Their prayers were finally being heard. The hope that kept their stand had shown them it could break the pain and restored the accomplished goals. The war was over. The worst was past.

Aang was happy for many things. The huge weight on his shoulders was lifted as if by magic. His duty was done. He had honored the world and himself. He had honored his friends and every person that risked their life for the Avatar's life.

Now he can see everyone with dignity, knowing his honor was safe. He kept his word. He stopped Ozai. But there were many things to do yet.

Aang was on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon. Since last week, when Katara and he started their relationship right there, the balcony had become in his favorite place in the entire world (that probably would change as their relationship makes progress)

Katara was inside in the tea shop. She was playing Pai-Sho with Mai. He could see that she was very focused while she gracefully slid one piece over the table, paying attention to every movement. He was relaxing against the wooden handrail, looking over the city. It was twilight.

He had received letters from all over the world. From towns had never heard of. Everyone wanted his presence, but mostly, everyone needed his presence. In a matter of days, he would leave in order to help move the people on their journeys around the world to the new colonies at the Earth Kingdom.

What he could do with her?

Katara had told him many times since the war was over that she wanted to return to the South Pole to see Gran-Gran again. Hakoda, her father, already had taken a ship to the Pole in order to put the Tribe back in order. He knew that she and Sokka would want to come back home.

He couldn't blame them. They had left their own homes in order to go with him on a journey that since the beginning was awfully dangerous. They didn't have to follow him or protect him during those months as runaways and with hard training they had won. He could see himself and his friends and realize how they had changed, before and after the journey. And apart from the physical maturity and the control of their powers, they all had gotten better.

But the mission was over. It was time for everyone to go their own way. Aang knew their destinies were intertwined and wherever they went, they would meet once or twice. He wondered if he and his friends' destinies would be like that. Or were they condemned to never meet again.

What worried him the most was Katara. He always had deep feelings for her. It was incredibly great knowing that she loved him too. He couldn't feel happier. But she deserved to return to a normal life, with her father, her brother, her grandmother. He couldn't drag her into a complicated Avatar's world… Right?

"You're very pensive," he heard a sweet voice behind him, "Something wrong?"

"Katara!" he turned and looked her "Aren't you playing Pai-Sho?"

"I suck," she said "I haven't played since I was seven years old. It will take me time to recover my strategy.

"I see," Aang looked toward the twilight again. He played many times with Gyatso. It was fun. And mostly because he always won. Thinking about it, he was a really good Pai-Sho player even at twelve years old, which certainly indicated how the millenary game had been important to his past lives. Like this Avatar or what?

Katara looked at her boyfriend intently and discovered something was wrong. Aang's eyes were quite expressive and she could read into them like the back of her hand. She leaned forward and stretched her hand toward him, brushing her fingers against Aang's cheek. He smiled her for the touch, but but continued to avoid her eyes.

"Aang, tell me. What's wrong?" It was exasperating that she couldn't help him.

"I just was thinking… don't take it seriously. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal for me if it concerns you," she declared, "And even more so if makes you so pensive and melancholy. What's on your mind? Be honest.

Aang sighed. He wondered when the day would come in which he could hide something from her, even something small.

"I just was thinking about the future," he spoke finally, "About what I have to do now."

"That's all?" she responded "I mean, I know it's not going to be easy. But I had hoped that you already knew the challenges we have to face."

Did she say _we_ will have?

Aang looked at her intently.

"I'm not going to have a home for several years," well, this was his chief worry, "I will be traveling from place to place like the nomad I am."

"That's new?"

"Katara, please!" he was trying to be serious and Katara wasn't helping, "We arrive to the heart of the issue at last. Zuko will stay in the Fire Nation in order to govern it and Mai will go with him. Iroh will stay here. I doubt that Toph will go back with her parents but with how she hates Ba Sing Se, she will find another place. Sokka already started his journey to the South Pole, and you…

…I don't know where you want to go."

That's it. He had said it.

Katara looked at him and then lowered her eyes. It was something she had been thinking too. But it was funny for her that Aang didn't realize yet what her decision was. She thought it was very clear the last week, on the same balcony. Well, if he needed another clue…

Aang had a hand over the wooden handrail and his face was sad. He felt the Katara's smooth hand caress his cheek again. But before he could react, Katara moved toward him and kissed him. It was sweet. Cute. Very slow and with a lot of emotions. Aang's arms soon wrapped around her waist and she held his face with her hands.

"Aang," she said when they separated, "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."

The Avatar looked at her, surprised and incredulous.

"But… you want to go back to South Pole. Your home."

"_You are_ my home Aang," those words moved something inside him, "Wherever you are, it will feel like home."

Time stopped for a moment for the Avatar, then he hugged her tenderly, trying to freeze his emotions, such sweet and beautiful emotions, tattooing them in his mind like a beautiful memory.

"When do we leave?" Katara asked playfully.

"Whenever you want," he said seriously.

"Tomorrow," she held his hands, "Doesn't it make you feel great? Starting a new adventure! Together!"

"Together.

You don't have any idea how great it feels…."

* * *

That's all!

Hope you liked it :D And many thanks for read!

See ya!


End file.
